<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever You Find Love (It Feels Like Christmas) by Sir_Bedevere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048593">Wherever You Find Love (It Feels Like Christmas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere'>Sir_Bedevere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever You Find Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2020 is going to be a bit of a wash-out. Alison is determined to make the best of it. </p><p>Which is easier said than done, when something is going on with Pat and the Captain, Julian is behaving even more oddly than normal, and everyone else is up to their usual nonsense. </p><p>Still, it's worth a try, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever You Find Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 11th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As we can see from the actual Christmas special trailer, 2020 hasn't happened the same way at Button House as it has for us ;) So I thought I'd have some fun with imagining a Button House lockdown Christmas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was, like the rest of 2020, going to be a bit of a washout. Alison supposed that some people might say she was lucky to have a houseful of companions. To those people she’d like to say it was all very well, but until they’d refereed Julian and Thomas’ fifteenth argument of the day, or woken up for the ninety-first day in a row to find Kitty in the bed with her and Mike, then they couldn’t really say if she was lucky or not. </p>
<p>Being stuck at home with the ghosts with only a few chances to get out had been trying, but at least they had a lot of room. No one was coming to visit for Christmas – it didn’t seem worth it for three days to drag Mike’s family up from London – but Alison was determined they were going to make the best of it. </p>
<p>And, in that spirit, she was sat at the kitchen table making a list. She’d already gone on an Amazon spree and got all the presents for the alive people in her life, and now her thoughts had turned to the ghosts. She couldn’t exactly get them ‘stuff’ but there had to be something she could do to make them happy. </p>
<p>It was early in the morning and absolutely freezing, and she hugged her hot water bottle. She’d have to go and see Cap off on his run soon and get on with the day. But right then she had a cup of tea and her pen, and Humphrey’s company, although he was asleep on the sideboard at that very moment. </p>
<p>Alison tapped her pen thoughtfully, but maybe too loudly, because suddenly Humphrey jerked awake so violently he almost fell onto the floor. </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Morning, Humphrey,” Alison said guiltily. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” he yawned. “I was having a lovely dream.”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>It was a funny thing that, despite his freaky appearance, Humphrey had turned out to be the easiest of the ghosts to live with – well, apart from Pat. Alison enjoyed talking to him. It was almost like chatting to a normal person, if you ignored the body problem. </p>
<p>“I – I can’t remember,” he said. “It just felt good. You’re up early.” </p>
<p>“I’m thinking about how to make Christmas nice for everyone.”</p>
<p>He grinned and launched into one of his stories about the season. Alison had heard it before, but she let him talk and nodded along as she looked down at her paper. An idea began to form and she had a half written list when Kitty appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Here you are!” she said. “The Captain is awfully cross that you’re late.”</p>
<p>“Crap! Don’t read this, Kitty,” Alison said, leaping up and jogging out of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Of course, by the time she was back, having shaved half a second off Cap’s time to cheer him up, Kitty was bending over the paper. </p>
<p>“Oi, I said don’t look. You might have ruined a surprise!”</p>
<p>“Told you,” Humphrey said. </p>
<p>“I don’t really understand most of what is written here,” Kitty said, hanging her head. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. Just don’t forget Christmas is coming. I might be planning something.”</p>
<p>Kitty was really good at pretending to forget things that didn’t suit her, and she bounced back straight away. </p>
<p>“Is that why all our names are written here? And Love Actually? I love Love Actually!”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Alison said, but she couldn’t help smiling. Maybe she really was lucky to have a houseful of people to spend Christmas with. They drove her to distraction, but they were hers and wasn’t that basically what Christmas was all about? </p>
<p>“Alright, you two. Zip those lips. I am planning something but you have to be patient and not spoil it for the others.”</p>
<p>Kitty clapped her hands then pretended to zip up, just like Pat had taught them. Humphrey just laughed. </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 15th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before her plan kicked off, Alison waited until the ghosts were gathered for Food Club, then breezed into the common room. </p><p>“Pat, can I have a minute before you start?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, and went to stand beside the Captain. They all watched her with interest; she was not known for interrupting their clubs. Kitty, squeezed on the sofa between Thomas and Fanny, was practically vibrating with excitement. Alison scanned the room, and frowned. </p><p>“Can someone go and get Humphrey please?”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Thomas said, leaping to his feet. “Where is he?”</p><p>“Last seen in the library at oh nine hundred hours,” the Captain replied. </p><p>As Thomas ran from the room, Robin rose from his place on the floor and stole Thomas’ seat, but to stop the inevitable complaining, Alison began to talk as soon as Thomas returned with Humphrey under his arm. </p><p>“Alright, I’ve had an idea.”</p><p>“Careful,” Julian chuckled. </p><p>“Christmas is going to suck if we don’t try and make it fun for everyone. So starting tomorrow night, the first thing we are gonna do is watch a Christmas film every night. I’ve picked out one for each of you especially, something I think you will really like. Kind of like a film advent calendar but I thought of it too late to start earlier.”</p><p>“That sounds brill,” Pat said, bouncing on his heels. </p><p>“Twelve days of Christmas films?” Julian said. “If I wasn’t already dead, I’d get diabetes.”</p><p>“You don’t have to join in,” Kitty said. </p><p>“It’s not just me,” Julian whined. “The Captain will hate it. And Fanny.”</p><p>“You do not speak for me, sir!” Fanny snapped, at the same time the Captain cleared his throat and said, “Actually, I always was rather fond of the season.” </p><p>Pat turned to look at him, a small smile on his face that Alison didn’t miss, as the usual pandemonium began. She let it wash over her. This was a good idea, and she knew it. </p><p>“Okay,” she said, holding up her hands. “I’m glad most of you like the idea. Julian, if you don’t like it, you’re actually up first so you can just watch yours and then do what you want. I’m not going to force you to join in.”</p><p>He just pulled a face and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. Kitty later reported he had been in a bad mood for the rest of Food Club, and then went off on his own for the rest of the day. </p><p>Alison just laughed. She had definitely picked the right film for him. </p><p>The next evening, everyone gathered as usual by the big TV. Mike, enlisted against his will, had helped her to move a couple more chairs up the stairs and into the room. They usually made do, but Film Club twelve days in a row could be something a bit more special. </p><p>Julian had commandeered one of the new armchairs for himself and sat broodily, his arms crossed once again. He’d been doing that a lot lately. It seemed a bit strange for him, when he usually had no problem with taking up space. Alison was a bit surprised to see him at all; he was so stubborn that he could easily have decided not to join in at all. </p><p>“Right,” she said, coming to stand by the TV. “Welcome to evening one of the Christmas film advent calendar.”</p><p>It felt a bit different, standing up and making an announcement when usually they just took their turns picking films and she had nothing to do with it. This felt like it was something important, and the way they were all quiet for once and just listening made her think that they felt it was different too. </p><p>“For Julian, I’ve picked this,” she said, holding up the DVD. Pat began to laugh. </p><p>“The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?” Julian asked. “Are you joking?”</p><p>“Nope. And before you say anything, I chose it before your little tantrum yesterday.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“It’s a comedy, which you like. And there is a very gorgeous actress for you to ogle. You will like it.”</p><p>“What is Grinch?” Robin asked, gazing up at her from his spot on the floor.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Pat chuckled. </p><p>Julian was still pouting when the DVD went into the player. He’d turned in his chair so he was half looking out of the window, his knees pressed tightly together, leaning away from the others. Alison felt a bit of a twinge in her stomach; was he really that upset about this? It was a weird thing for him to care about when he didn’t care about so many things. But then Mike came in with the popcorn and sat in his usual spot, and Alison decided to just get on with it. If he was that unhappy, he could just do his own thing for the other nights, like she had told him. </p><p>All in all, it was a success. She’d been watching Julian and although he spent most of the film turned to the side, he had definitely cheered up when Christine Baranski came on the screen. <i>And</i> he’d laughed, more than once. </p><p>“So what did we think?” she asked, as the credits rolled. </p><p>“I like Grinch,” Robin said. </p><p>“Utterly inane,” Fanny added. </p><p>“Was funny that, but I like the old cartoon better. Used to watch that with Daley,” Pat offered. </p><p>“Julian?”</p><p>“I’ve seen worse,” he said, and then got to his feet. “Good night.”</p><p>“A ringing endorsement,” Humphrey chuckled, as Julian left the room. Alison was determined not to watch him go. Whatever weird thing was going on with him, she wasn’t going to chase after him. </p><p>“Alright,” she said. “Well, tomorrow night is – Mike, drumroll please?”</p><p>He shoved the popcorn bowl off his lap, narrowly missing Robin’s head, and slapped his thighs. </p><p>“Thanks. Tomorrow is Fanny’s turn. I had a feeling you might need something to recover from The Grinch.”</p><p>“Well, thank you I suppose,” Fanny said sniffily, but she definitely looked a little bit pleased. </p><p>They hadn’t all been convinced yet, Alison could tell; Thomas had spent most of the film leaning on his elbow and trying not to fall asleep, and the Captain had started pacing up and down behind everyone about halfway through, but none of them had left. Well, apart from Julian. </p><p>They all drifted away, saying their goodnights, and Alison took the popcorn bowl down to the kitchen. It was dark, but she didn’t bother with the light, which was fine until she almost walked right through Julian who was coming in through the wall from the back garden.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” she cried. “You could have warned me.”</p><p>“Didn’t know you were here, did I?” he said moodily. “Thought you’d be up there still having a good laugh at me.”</p><p>“I’m not – we weren’t laughing at you. What are you talking about?”</p><p>She couldn’t really see much of him in the dim hallway, but when she reached for the light, he said, “No. Don’t turn it on.”</p><p>“Julian, we weren’t laughing at you. No one was.”</p><p>He cleared his throat, and Alison wondered why he didn’t want her to see his face. If one of the others – Pat or Thomas or Kitty – had sounded like he was now, she’d say that they were upset. But Julian didn’t get upset. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing is wrong,” he said sharply. “I don’t like being mocked.”</p><p>“Julian, no one was-”</p><p>But he was through the wall and away before Alison could finish her sentence, and she stood in the dark, clutching the bowl. </p><p>“Weird,” she said out loud. “Tories are weird.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 16th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alison woke up feeling slightly guilty about Julian, but she didn’t have much time to worry about him when she rolled out of bed and realised the boiler must have gone again. It was <i>freezing</i>.</p><p>“Mike,” she said, shaking him. “Boiler’s playing up.”</p><p>He swore and pulled his pillow over his head, but as Alison could actually see her own breath misting in front of her, she wasn’t feeling very sympathetic. </p><p>“Come on,” she said, pulling the duvet off him. “The guys will help.”</p><p>“I’ll get my stuff,” Mike sighed, tugging a jumper over his head. Alison went to the window and saw Cap off on his tun, then went downstairs. She was a bit earlier than usual, but it was very quiet. She was certain that as much as the ghosts said they didn’t feel the cold, she was sure it bothered them. They were definitely more subdued when it was chilly. </p><p>As she got to the cellar steps, Fanny was waiting for her. </p><p>“If you were to get the heating system properly replaced, you wouldn’t have this problem.”</p><p>“Good morning to you as well,” Alison muttered. “How did you know?”</p><p>“Your husband is fetching his toolbox in a jumper that is, I’m afraid, back to front. It is not difficult to surmise.”</p><p>“You know we can’t afford to get it all done yet,” Alison said. “Especially now the weddings have slowed down for a bit.”</p><p>Once upon a time, Fanny would have launched into a rant about the importance of thrifty saving and sensible budgeting, so Alison took it as a sign of their improving relationship that she just pursed her lips instead and moved out of Mike’s way as he came around the corner. </p><p>“Who are you talking to?”</p><p>“Fanny.”</p><p>“Ah. Morning, Lady B.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Fanny said stiffly, watching them down the stairs. </p><p>The plague ghosts were mostly still asleep when they got down to the cellar, sat around the walls and leaning on each other’s shoulders. Only Walter and Elizabeth were awake, and Walter scrambled to his feet. </p><p>“Betsy’s playing up,” he said needlessly. </p><p>“Yeah, we noticed. Will you help us please?”</p><p>“Alright,” Walter said, then went over to John and nudged him with his foot. </p><p>“Wake up,” he said gruffly, his voice low. “Need help with the boiler.”</p><p>John grunted, and gently moved Moira off his shoulder and onto Nigel’s. Walter reached down a hand and pulled him up. </p><p>“Is it almost Christmas?” Elizabeth asked Alison, as they waited for John. She was eying Mike’s Christmas jumper with interest. </p><p>“Yeah. Um – do you guys want anything?”</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t think so,” Elizabeth smiled, hooking her arm through Walter’s. “Sometimes we come up to see the fireworks for the new year but that is usually enough for us.” </p><p>“Alright,” Alison said, making a mental note to definitely get fireworks. “Let me know if you change your minds.”</p><p>Mike had fixed the boiler so many times under instructions from people that he couldn’t see that it was old news now. John was the real expert in the group, although most of them could probably have helped. But Alison noticed that the others would defer to him for this, just as Walter seemed to be sort of in charge. They had a whole democracy and society down here that she wished their other housemates could try and be inspired by. It would save a lot of arguing. This little group definitely caused her a lot less trouble than anyone else. </p><p>To her surprise, Fanny was waiting at the top of the stairs when they came back out. She was trying hard to look as though she just happened to be standing there, but when Mike wandered off to put his stuff away, she fell into step with Alison. </p><p>“Do you know why Julian had such a tantrum yesterday?” Alison asked. “I didn’t mean to upset him.”</p><p>“Who can say why that ingrate behaves the way that he does,” Fanny grumbled. “No doubt you damaged his pride.”</p><p>Pride, of course, was something that Fanny knew all about. </p><p>In the kitchen, Alison filled the kettle and tried not to look surprised as Fanny slid into one of the seats at the table. She wasn’t usually so sociable. </p><p>“Are you alright, Fanny?” she asked, as lightly as she could. </p><p>Fanny hesitated just for a second, but it was enough. There was definitely something. </p><p>“I was wondering,” she said. “If you would be so kind as to help me look for a photograph.”</p><p>“Okay. Yeah. No problem.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Fanny said, and Alison thought that might be the end of it, until Fanny cleared her throat. </p><p>“There was a particular winter you see, when the Princess Royal spent her Christmas here at Button House. It was a great honour and – your kettle is ready.”</p><p>“Keep talking, I’ll just make the coffee,” Alison said. She purposefully turned her back so that Fanny didn’t feel as though she were being scrutinised. She could be quite sensitive about that sort of thing. </p><p>“It was a great honour to have her here,” Fanny continued. “And your talk of Christmas has rather reminded me that – well, I don’t suppose there was ever a time that I was happier. I should very much like to see the photograph again.”</p><p>“Wow, of course,” Alison said, risking a glance over her shoulder. Fanny’s hands were clasped on the table, and she certainly didn’t <i>look</i> happy. But then she wouldn’t, would she? None of the ghosts were ever <i>happy</i> thinking about their lives. Even if they were thinking of a happy time. It was complicated. Being a ghost. Very complicated. </p><p>“We can look today, if you want.” Alison stirred a spoonful of sugar into Mike’s coffee and took her own to the table. “Would you like – I can get you a photo frame if you want. You could have it in your room.”</p><p>For once, she knew she hadn’t pushed Fanny too far, because the smile she got was one she had never seen before. </p><p>And the good luck continued, because Fanny happened to completely love the film that Alison had picked out for her. Little Women wasn’t exactly a Christmas classic, but there was Christmas in it, and although Robin complained it was boring, Mike fell asleep and Julian didn’t even turn up to watch it, Fanny really enjoyed it and so did the others. Alison was sure she even saw a tear in the Captain’s eye when Mr March came home from the war. </p><p>“You’re doing a cracking job with this,” Pat said afterwards, when everyone else had gone off to bed. “Everyone is excited to know what you’ve picked for ‘em.”</p><p>“Are they?” Alison grinned. “None of them have said anything.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, they are,” he said. “Been a long time since they – we – had anything that was just for us, you know?” </p><p>“Aren’t they worried I’ll upset them like I did with Julian?”</p><p>Pat’s face darkened and he worried at his neckerchief. </p><p>“I dunno what’s up with him, I really don’t. But I don’t reckon it was you who put him in this mood, not really. He’ll come around.” </p><p>“If you talk to him, tell him I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I will.” </p><p>Before she went to sleep, Alison went onto Amazon and ordered Fanny’s photo frame. It might even come in time for Christmas. At least that was one thing she could do right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It doesn't really matter but Elizabeth is what I have named Katie's plague ghost and Moira is what I have named Lolly's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 17th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Robin,” Alison asked, pinching her nose between her fingers. “Why exactly <i>is</i> Humphrey stuck in the tree?”</p><p>“Was playing a game,” Robin mumbled, craning his neck to look up at where Humphrey’s head was wedged between two branches. “Mary start it.”</p><p>Mary, who Alison wasn’t sure ever instigated the mischief, stood at Robin’s side, and wrung her hands. </p><p>“Hows are we going to get him back?”</p><p>“Humphrey!” Alison called. “Can you get yourself down? Wiggle around a bit or whatever?”</p><p>“I’ve already tried,” he called down, his voice still cheerful despite the predicament. “This happened once before, you know, and I was up here for two months!”</p><p>“Two months!” Alison said, turning to look at Robin and Mary hanging their heads. “You need to think of something. I’m not having him up there by himself for goodness knows how long.”</p><p>She <i>had</i> been on her way into town to get some fairy lights for the very tree which Humphrey was now stuck in, an irony that wasn’t lost on her. <i>And</i> she’d been wanting to wander round the big Tesco for a bit. She’d missed the big Tesco. </p><p>“We can’t climb tree,” Robin said, needlessly waving his hand through the trunk. “And you can’t touch Humphrey. What we meant to do?”</p><p>“We can’ts leave him,” Mary said, touching Robin’s elbow. </p><p>“I know it looks high from down there,” Humphrey called down. “But it isn’t that bad really.”</p><p>Alison saw the second that the solution clicked in Robin’s brain, and he took off into the house without a word. Mary turned and looked at her. </p><p>“Wes are sorry, Alison.”</p><p>“I know, Mary. I’m not angry at you.”</p><p>“Or Robin?”</p><p>Alison grinned. </p><p>“Not really. But don’t tell him that.”</p><p>Alison checked her watch. There was still time to go off for a bit if Robin hurried up with whatever he was planning, but she wouldn’t leave until it was done. She didn’t completely trust that Humphrey would be promptly rescued if she just went off and left them. They all had a very bad habit of tending to leave him to it, as though there was anything he could do to help himself. She was trying to train that out of them. </p><p>Mary was gnawing nervously on her fingernails when Robin reappeared, with Julian in tow. Alison hadn’t seen him for several days, ever since The Grinch incident, and she had no idea how Robin had found him so quickly. Julian saw her standing there and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t run away; he couldn’t really, when Robin had a grip on his sleeve that would have torn the material if they were alive.</p><p>Behind them, Kitty, Pat and the Captain were following along. Anything for a bit of entertainment. </p><p>“What’s going on?” the Captain asked.</p><p>“Humphrey be stuck in the tree,” Mary sighed, pointing up. </p><p>“Oh, not again,” Kitty cried. “It was such a long time before.”</p><p>“Me have plan,” Robin said. “Me need Julian.”</p><p>“Why him?” the Captain asked, his moustache bristling. </p><p>“He tallest. Me stand on his shoulders.”</p><p>Julian groaned.</p><p>“Hold on a minute, I didn’t agree to this. You just said you needed help with-”</p><p>“Help with get Humphrey.”</p><p>“You are not standing on my shoulders, Robin. I’m not a ladder,” Julian said moodily, crossing his arms. Which was difficult, because Robin still had a hold of him to stop him leaving. </p><p>“Come on, Julian,” Pat said, putting an arm out to stop the Captain marching forwards and telling him off. “Do us all a favour, mate. Robin’s right, you’re the tallest. Might need those extra inches, eh?”</p><p>Alison was standing aside, well out of the way, watching this happen. This was a ghost problem after all; there was nothing she could do to help them, so they’d have to figure it out on their own. Besides, if she said anything Julian was likely to dig his heels in even more, so it was best just to stay out of it.<br/>
Julian eyed Robin and sighed. </p><p>“Fine. But if I get a boot in the face, there’s going to be hell to pay.”</p><p>So that was how Robin ended up scrambling onto Julian’s shoulders, held precariously in place by the Captain. Alison watched through her fingers as the plan worked perfectly until Robin lost his balance and, in a desperate last bid, hurled himself up into the air and snatched Humphrey’s head from its perch. Julian and the Captain stumbled out of the way just as Robin hit the floor with a loud oof, the head cradled in his arms.</p><p>“Thanks, gang,” Humphrey said, as Robin sat up and shook his head. “Didn’t much fancy winter in the tree.”</p><p>“Well done, guys,” Pat said, as Kitty applauded. “Good teamwork.”</p><p>“Great plan, Robin,” Alison said, smiling as he blushed and looked at the ground. “No more throwing Humphrey around near the tall trees, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Then, because she was always optimistic, Alison turned to Julian. </p><p>“Thank you for helping.”</p><p>He grunted, straightening his tie and reaching up to smooth down his hair. He looked a little bit lost, until Robin took his elbow with the hand that wasn’t holding Humphrey. </p><p>“Come on. Chess board waiting.”</p><p>The others wandered inside after them and Alison made it to the big Tesco. Crisis averted. And the lights she got for the tree were really worth it. Little twinkly rainbow ones. As she and Mike hung them in the tree, she noticed Pat and Kitty watching from the library window and waved up at them. </p><p>Somehow, and she wasn’t sure how he managed it, Robin kept Julian by his side for the rest of the day, and when it came to time for film night, Julian followed him willingly into the room. </p><p>“Your chair,” Robin said, pointing until Julian sat down, and then he dropped to the floor in front of him as though he would be able to keep him there. </p><p>“Alright everyone,” Alison said. “It’s Robin’s turn tonight and the film is called Home Alone. Julian, you might know it?”</p><p>“Everyone knows Home Alone,” he said. </p><p>“Well, everyone alive after 1990,” she said lightly. “But Robin, this is so your sort of thing. And it is a true Christmas classic. We watch it every year.”</p><p>Home Alone was more successful all round than Little Women, although the Captain kept muttering under his breath every single time he thought that someone would have actually died from their injuries. Which was a lot. It was Home Alone, after all.</p><p>Alison almost hissed at him to stop ruining it for Robin, who was of course delighted with the mayhem, but Pat, who was perched behind her got there first. </p><p>“That’s enough, please, Cap,” he murmured. “It’s just a film. Let them enjoy it.”</p><p>Cap cleared his throat, but didn’t say another word, which was possibly due to the careful hand that Pat had laid on his forearm. Alison wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anyone touch the Captain before, and she was glad that he hadn’t noticed her looking. But she turned her eyes back to the screen with an odd warmth in her chest, although she couldn’t say for sure what it was about. </p><p>At the end, Robin turned to her, his eyes bright. </p><p>“Best film ever,” he said. “Just for me.”</p><p>“Yep, just for you. Glad that you enjoyed it. Don’t get any ideas though.”</p><p>“He can get all the ideas he wants, it isn’t like he can do anything about them,” Julian sneered.</p><p>“Well, I suppose. But I’ve learned not to underestimate any of you,” Alison said lightly. “Okay, off to bed or whatever it is you get up to. I haven’t decided who’s next. Maybe it will be a surprise.”</p><p>Kitty and Mary skipped off down the corridor together, and Robin tripped after them, cackling about giant spiders and blow torches. Thank goodness he <i>couldn’t</i> take any inspiration from the film. </p><p>Pat reached over and scooped Humphrey off the arm of the chair. </p><p>“Come on, Cap,” he said. “Shall we escort Humphrey to his room?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Um – jolly good.”</p><p>“Night, Alison!” Humphrey called. </p><p>Fanny and Thomas drifted out one after the other until only Julian was left, still in his chair. </p><p>“You alright there?” Alison asked, eying him. </p><p>He grunted, but he didn’t move. </p><p>Well, in for a penny. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I upset you the other day, Julian,” she said. Mike was tidying up the dinner plates and glanced over his shoulder, then disappeared sharpish from the room. Sensible. She sort of wished she could.</p><p>“You did, yes,” Julian said. “But I accept your apology. For what it’s worth.”</p><p>She didn’t bite at the ‘for what it’s worth’. He surely wanted her to. He always wanted a fight. Instead, she just nodded. </p><p>“Next time you’re upset, you can talk to me. If you want to. Something is obviously bugging you.”</p><p>“I won’t be doing that,” he said. </p><p>“That’s fine too,” she replied. He nodded once, then got up and just walked out. Well, that had revealed exactly nothing, but at least they’d cleared the air a bit. By the time Mike came back up, she was in bed eating chocolate biscuits and feeling much better in general. </p><p>“So are they enjoying it then? The Christmas film countdown?” he asked.</p><p>“I think so. They’ve all been quite friendly to each other today. Maybe I need to be in charge of their activities a bit more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Sets out to write a fun Christmas fic </p><p>Also me: Accidentally makes it about 25,000 words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 18th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Kitty was sat on the edge of the bed when Alison woke up. It was an improvement on being <i>in</i> the bed though, so Alison just yawned and waved. </p><p>“Hi Kitty. It’s not Christmas yet.”</p><p>Kitty giggled. </p><p>“Oh, I know. It’s just so exciting.”</p><p>“Is it exciting?” Alison asked, sitting up. “Even with us having to be here all alone?”</p><p>“Oh yes! Until Pat came none of the others were very much interested in Christmas at all, and even he didn’t always remember it. Are you going to get a tree?”</p><p>“Today, yes. Left it a bit late, as usual.”</p><p>Mike was still convinced there would be a decent real tree left to buy anywhere within thirty miles of the house, but Alison wasn’t so sure. They had the little fake one as back up, even if it might look a bit lost in the massive drawing room, but it was better than nothing, and nothing was what Kitty had been used to, so at least she would be easy to impress.</p><p>Somewhere downstairs, a clock chimed, and Alison swore.</p><p>“The Captain!”</p><p>Kitty scrambled out of the way and Alison threw the window open, but he wasn’t waiting for her. Every morning without fail for over a year, and now he wasn’t there? And he got so shirty when she was late, as well. Hypocrite. </p><p>“Kitty, do you know where the Captain is?” Alison called over her shoulder.</p><p>“No. I saw him and Pat go for a walk last night, after the film. Oh, do you think they got lost?”</p><p>“On the grounds? I doubt it.”</p><p>Alison closed the window before the blast of cold air woke Mike. </p><p>“They probably stayed up too late and he slept in.”</p><p>The look on Kitty’s face was easy enough to read; the Captain did not ‘sleep in’. But Alison hadn’t had any coffee yet, and any other explanation was too strange to contemplate that early in the morning. So she shook the image of Pat’s hand on the Captain’s arm from her mind – just until she had enough caffeine in her system. Chances were she’d just go downstairs and find Cap busy berating someone, just lost track of time. </p><p>“Come on, Kitty,” she said. “Let’s go and get some breakfast.”</p><p>“Friends together, getting breakfast together!” Kitty sang, skipping along the corridor ahead of Alison. It was like a siren call, and by the time they got to the kitchen, Thomas and Fanny were following along. </p><p>“Alison, is Little Women a novel?” Fanny asked. “Could you borrow it from the public library?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, I think it was a book first. You really liked it then?”</p><p>Fanny sniffed. </p><p>“I think that is obvious enough.”</p><p>The ghosts talked amongst themselves while Alison got on with the coffee. They’d all learned by now that it was better to leave her alone until she’d had one cup at least, and preferably two. Kitty was chattering excitedly about a Christmas tree, when Thomas cut in. </p><p>“We never had trees,” he said. “Not until Queen Victoria was on the throne.”</p><p>“I know, but Lady Button always had such lovely ones, do you remember, Thomas? Lady Button, do you remember? Your trees with the candles and the ornaments. So beautiful. I used to love them so much.”</p><p>“They don’t use candles these days,” Fanny said, although she was clearly pleased with the praise. “It’s all tacky electric lights, like the ones up in the tree on the drive.”</p><p>“The rainbow ones! They’re so lovely. Pat said they were the loveliest thing he ever saw.”</p><p>“He would,” Fanny grumbled. </p><p>“Patrick was terribly upset last night,” Thomas said off-handedly. Alison’s ears pricked up, and she turned around, her mug cradled between her hands. </p><p>“Oh, was he?” Kitty asked, glancing at Alison. “Poor Pat.”</p><p>“I do not know what that old walrus said to him, but I watched him come running in from the garden, quite put out, and then the Captain followed a few moments later. It must be his fault.”</p><p>Thomas and Fanny, as much as they would deny it, loved to gossip, and neither of them noticed that Alison nor Kitty joined in with their idle speculation. </p><p>“Such delicate egos in this house of late,” Fanny said, as the pair of them wandered out of the kitchen. “First Julian and now Pat. Whoever next? Humphrey? The ape?” </p><p>Alison didn’t hear Thomas’ reply, but that didn’t much matter. What <i>was</i> getting into everyone?</p><p>“Alison,” Kitty said, in a small voice. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I know I can be terribly silly. My sister used to call me an airhead, and she wasn’t wrong. But sometimes, I feel as though the Captain is very sad about something. And that Pat – Pat tries to get him to talk but he doesn’t know what to say. What if they’ve had an awful argument? I think that they – are quite important to one another.”</p><p>Alison shouldn’t have been surprised really. Kitty noticed things when it came to people. She cared, even when the others were quite happy to pretend that they didn’t. </p><p>“You aren’t silly, Kitty. I think you’re right.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” she blushed. “No one has ever said that before.”</p><p>“Well, you are. Why don’t you go and find Pat when me and Mike are out getting the tree? See if you can talk to him and find out what is going on.”</p><p>“Do you think I can?”</p><p>“I think you can do anything. If you’re worried, go and help.”</p><p>This wasn’t exactly a ghost problem, like Humphrey being in a tree, but if the ghosts were ever going to learn to rely on one another a bit more, it needed to start with the ones who cared enough to try. And none of them cared as much as Kitty. </p><p>“And I’ll tell you a secret,” Alison added. “We’re watching Love Actually tonight, just for you, and I’m not going to let any of them complain about it.”</p><p>Kitty’s smile was more than enough to put Alison’s morning back on track. </p><p>**</p><p>Later, when the tree had been acquired – an actual alive one, and some new decorations too – Alison caught Kitty’s eye and raised an eyebrow. Kitty nodded, as though they were in some spy movie.</p><p>The ghosts gathered to watch the tree go up. Well, the Captain and Julian didn’t appear, but that wasn’t a surprise. It was a bit unexpected that Pat turned up, but he sat quietly in the armchair and watched the mayhem without much input, although Kitty did go and perch on the arm of the chair for a while, and they appeared to be whispering under the cover of the loud Christmas music Mike was blasting from his laptop. Alison didn’t look at them, on purpose. She didn’t want Pat to think he was being watched. </p><p>“Not star on top!” Robin said, as Mike stood precariously on a chair, a glittery red star in his hand. “Why not moonah?”</p><p>“That is not traditional,” Fanny said, eying the tree critically. “It is a star or an angel. No moons.”</p><p>“Angels stupid,” Robin grumbled.</p><p>“I likes the star,” Mary ventured, her hand brushing his elbow, and he quirked his lips. </p><p>“Maybe star okay.”</p><p>“It is a handsome tree, Alison,” Fanny eventually declared. “But I should like those lights near the bottom to be redistributed along the branches.”</p><p>It turned out she was totally right about that. Well, Kitty had said that Fanny’s trees were always beautiful. Clearly, she had a lot of experience. </p><p>“Alright you lot,” Alison said, clapping her hands. “Upstairs for Love Actually in fifteen minutes. Kitty, can you stay here a second?”</p><p>She had bought a special decoration just for Kitty, but didn’t want the others to know about it and act all jealous. So she waited till the room emptied, apart from Pat who seemed miles away in his chair. Well, he wouldn’t be a bother, not like Thomas or Robin. </p><p>“This is especially for you,” Alison said, taking a glittery rainbow from the paper bag in her hand. “I know you like them so much. You can look at this one and know it is yours. Every single year.”</p><p>Kitty clasped her hands over her mouth and bounced on her toes. </p><p>“Oh Alison, it’s so lovely. Thank you so much!”</p><p>“Where do you want it? Point to the branch.”</p><p>Kitty chose one halfway up the tree, nestled between two of the twinkling lights, and turned to Pat, beaming. </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Very nice that,” he said, getting wearily to his feet. “I might – give the film a miss tonight, Kitty. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“No, no, no,” she said, hurrying over and taking his hand. “Please come. I don’t want you to be alone.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and Alison focused very intensely on crawling under the tree to fiddle with the plug, until she heard a quiet, “Alright.” </p><p>As though she was afraid that he might leave at any moment, Kitty held Pat’s hand all the way up to the TV room, and made him sit next to her on the sofa. She held his arm the entire way through and by the end, he was asleep on her shoulder. Exhausted no doubt, from whatever had happened the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 19th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pizza Hut in town was hardly the Ritz, but after having to cook for themselves for what seemed like literally forever, Mike’s idea to visit the newly reopened buffet for his birthday sounded like the height of luxury. </p><p>“Obi said that since you can’t get what you want yourself, they bring over everything,” Mike said, his eyes wide. “And I mean everything. All you can eat taken seriously for once. Bring. It. On.”</p><p>Alison grinned and took his hand. </p><p>“Just don’t do a scarf and barf. I have enough on my plate without you having a repeat of the birthday cake incident of 2012.”</p><p>“Very funny. I’ve grown up since then. Proper grown up, anyway. What do you have on your plate? Ghost stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah. But this is your day, I’m not going to obsess over it.”</p><p>There was a small queue outside the restaurant even though it was early, and they joined the back. Mike peered through the window.</p><p>“Not too bad in there, won’t take long. So come on then. Tell me what’s up with them.”</p><p>“No, Mike –”</p><p>“I wanna know. It’s stressing you out.”</p><p>Since her mask was covering her mouth, Alison rubbed her nose on his. He was a bit of a legend. </p><p>She waited until they were sat down – ghost talk in the queue was going to get them some funny looks – and Mike had picked up his first slice of pizza. He’d be happier listening if he was stuffing his face at the same time. </p><p>“Julian completely went off at me the other day and he’s barely spoken to me since. I feel a bit bad but I still don’t really know what I did.”</p><p>Mike nodded, and chased a dangling string of cheese with his tongue. </p><p>“Do you think he just doesn’t like Christmas? He is a bit of a twat, isn’t he?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Alison said, peeling slices of pepperoni off her pizza and eating them first. “It just feels a bit dramatic, even for him.”</p><p>“Okay. What else?”</p><p>“This is the weirder thing. You know the Captain and Pat?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Well – I might sound mad here, like I’m putting way too much thought into all this.”</p><p>“You, overthinking?” Mike wriggled his eyebrows. “Doesn’t sound like you.”</p><p>She kicked him under the table, right in the shin, and relished the solid thunk of her trainer against his leg.</p><p>“This is how you treat me, on my birthday,” he said, reaching over and taking the entire slice of pizza off her plate and licking it. He smirked, until she snatched it back and crammed half of it in her mouth. </p><p>“That’s gross.”</p><p>“You’re gross.” </p><p>It was a bit unfortunate that waitress chose that moment to come and check on them, so Alison had to pretend that she wasn’t almost choking to death.<br/>
Mike cackled and stood up to pat her back. When she could breathe again, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. </p><p>“So what are you overthinking?”</p><p>“They’ve fallen out over something, but – it just doesn’t feel like last time.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Since the first wedding, they’d been getting closer than ever and it feels like – there is more between them than just being mates, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Mike’s eyebrows shot up and he paused with a slice of garlic bread halfway into his mouth. </p><p>“You’re right, that does sound – I thought Pat was married.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean anything does it?” Alison shrugged. “And you already know what I think about the Captain.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, if they have fallen out, I don’t think you should get involved. What happened to the ghosts being more independent?”</p><p>“I’m not getting involved,” she said, thinking slightly guiltily about encouraging Kitty to get involved instead. “But we’ve had six months of harmony and the last thing I want is any of them to go backwards.”</p><p>Mike carefully wiped his fingers on his jeans and reached over the table to hold her hand. </p><p>“Just keep doing what you’re doing. If there’s a real issue, they will come to you.”</p><p>Mike could be so wise. It was hardly even ruined by the fact that he had cheese stuck to his chin. </p><p>**</p><p>“I’m going for a nap,” Mike groaned, as soon as they made it through the front door. “Wake me up for Muppets.”</p><p>He crawled up the stairs, and at the sound of laughter, Alison glanced up to see Robin and Mary hanging over the balcony, watching him. Well, at least two of the ghosts seemed to be okay. Whenever things got intense, the two of them tended to stick together. </p><p>“Robin, do you know where Julian is?” Alison called.</p><p>“Kitchen.”</p><p>She nodded and squared her shoulders. She might not be able to figure out Cap and Pat right then – and maybe Mike was right, and she shouldn’t – but Julian was her problem, and she was going to sort it out. Well, try to sort it out. Well, at least make him talk to her. Well, try to make him talk to her. </p><p>She marched down to the kitchen and knew she had found him, because the radio was playing softly. It sounded like some talk show, probably political, which meant he had been practicing at moving the dial, because there was no way her or Mike left it on a station that had programmes like that. </p><p>It was already dark in the kitchen, or at least hard to see; the little window was useless in the winter at letting in any light. But he was there, sat at the table, his arms folded in front of him. </p><p>“Julian – oh, shit. Uh. Hi Jemima.”</p><p>Jemima, her doll clutched in her arms was sitting at the other end of the table. She stared at Alison, wide-eyed, and tilted her head. </p><p>Alison made herself smile at her, then turned to see Julian smirking. </p><p>“If you don’t mind,” he said. “We were listening to the end of this play.”</p><p>“Oh. Um – I’ll just – I’m going to make a cup of tea. I’ll be quiet.”</p><p>“Make sure you are,” he said, but there wasn’t any bite in it. Well, not as much as there had been lately. Alison crept about and made the tea, cringing when the kettle boiled noisily, then sat in the last empty seat. She wasn’t really listening to the radio, but when Jemima chuckled, she looked up in surprise from her phone. She had never heard her laugh before. She’d never heard her do much at all, apart from the singing. She didn’t even know Jemima could laugh. </p><p>As the play came to an end, and some classical music started to play, Jemima got up from the table. Alison watched from under her eyelashes as the little girl nodded<br/>
at Julian, who nodded back, and then took herself off to the pantry. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were friendly with Jemima.”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not. But it’s her house too. I can’t stop her listening to the radio, can I?”</p><p>God, he was good at bullshitting. </p><p>“Listen, Julian. I know that I upset you and you didn’t really accept my apology. But I want you to know that whatever it was, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to call you a Grinch. I did just think you would enjoy the film. It would mean a lot if you wanted to join in again.”</p><p>His jaw was clenched and his fingernails worried at his cuffs as he looked down at the table. </p><p>“I bloody hate Christmas,” he muttered. “As soon as I didn’t have to – when I was old enough to stop being forced to join in with the family Christmas, I was the happiest I ever was. Used to go out and have fun instead, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah. Fair enough, it isn’t for everyone. So this is all a bit much for you.”</p><p>He sighed. The radio had switched to an old Carols from Kings concert, and Once In Royal David’s City was filling the kitchen. </p><p>“The truth is, Alison – I suppose I always thought there would be time, you know. To – settle down again one day. Do the Christmas thing. If I wanted to.”</p><p>She didn’t reply. He didn’t seem to be expecting her to.</p><p>“When you started on about Christmas and making it a day for everyone to enjoy, I realised that – it was too late. To make up for – who I was. To the people who I should have perhaps – made it up to.”</p><p>“Julian, you’ve been dead for twenty-seven years.”</p><p>“I know,” he snapped, then his shoulders slumped. “I know. But you asked. So there it is.”</p><p>The silence felt like an end to the conversation. Alison sipped her tea and waited for him to leave, but he didn’t. </p><p>“Do you want to come and watch the film with us this evening? I know Robin would like it if you felt like joining in again.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Muppet Christmas Carol. Mike’s turn, for his birthday.”</p><p>“Scrooge? Bit on the nose. Not much better than the Grinch.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this one has Muppets.”</p><p>“Fine. But if someone starts singing along, I’m going to punch them in the nose.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seeing as the only thing we know about the real Xmas special is that it's Julian centred, I thought that he might as well have similar issues in this fic to what I think we will get from the gang. Or maybe not, I could be completely wrong :D </p><p>Also haven't mentioned that the title of this fic is from A Muppet Christmas Carol which is the best Christmas film ever made, and Mike and Alison being good millennials would definitely agree with me ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 20th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t cold enough for the lake to be frozen over. Alison doubted that it was <i>ever</i> cold enough for that, but Thomas was reminiscing anyway. </p><p>“When the marionettes were skating in that film, I was quite taken back to generations of children doing the very same thing here,” he sighed, flopping down onto the damp grass at the lake’s edge. </p><p>Alison eyed the mud, shrugged, and sat down next to him. He had to have picked the coldest day in December to suggest a stroll in the grounds, but then he had been inspired by Kermit and the penguins, which she herself had shown to him. </p><p>And she couldn’t deny that it was good to get out of the house for a bit. Julian might have sorted himself out, but the spectre of Pat and the Captain was still hanging over the house like a black cloud. All of the others were subdued, even the ones who probably didn’t have a clue what was going on. She’d have to do something about it eventually, whether she wanted to or not. </p><p>She picked up a stone and threw it moodily. It wasn’t supposed to skip on the water, but somehow it did, three whole jumps. </p><p>“I couldn’t have done that if I’d tried,” she laughed. </p><p>“I was always good at skimming stone,” Thomas said. “My cousin – oh, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Come on,” Alison said. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>It really had been easy to come up with a way to make Thomas’ Christmas. All he really wanted was her undivided attention, so agreeing to his walk was an easy way to make him happy. And if he wanted to talk – well, it was a good distraction for her too. He’d always been very good at being a distraction.</p><p>“I was about to say that my cousin taught me to do it. Skim them.”</p><p>“Francis?”</p><p>“Who else?”</p><p>He looked down at his hands resting on his crossed legs and sighed. </p><p>“I still forget you see. We were brothers-in-arms. Or so I thought.”</p><p>“Just because he did what he did – it doesn’t mean that you have to forget the good times. He meant a lot to you, once upon a time,” Alison said. Thomas swallowed hard, then turned to look at her, his eyes bright.</p><p>“Oh, Alison. The verses I could compose about your wisdom.”</p><p>“Take it easy,” she said lightly, and he dropped his eyes, although there was the hint of a smile on his lips. </p><p>“Some of the children who played here were their children. Isabelle’s, and his. One winter, one of them fell through the ice.”</p><p>“Oh my god!” Alison said, drawing her feet up away from the lapping water and looking at it suspiciously. If Thomas was about to tell her there was a tiny skeleton in the lake –</p><p>“She was rescued, fear not,” he said hastily. “I saw the whole thing. Even then, fresh from Isabelle’s rejection, I wished that I had been of use. Kitty had to stop me from jumping into the lake to try and help.”</p><p>“You’re a good guy, Thomas. A bit excitable, but that’s not a bad thing, when you use it the right way.”</p><p>She scrambled to her feet and made a show of reaching out as thought she could pull him up. He chuckled and got up himself, brushing invisible dirt from his trousers.</p><p>“You might be alright but I’m freezing sitting on that ground, and I want to go holly hunting,” Alison announced. “There must be some growing here somewhere. Will you help me?”</p><p>“There is nothing I’d rather do.”</p><p>“Let’s start with the woodland,” she said, as he fell into step beside her. “I’ve never been all the way to Barclay’s fence.”</p><p>“No one goes in the woodland except for Robin,” Thomas said, his hands in his pockets. He sounded relaxed, calm even, as he loped along. “Kitty thinks it is haunted.”</p><p>“Thomas, we <i>live</i> in a haunted house.”</p><p>“I know that. So does Kitty. But we’ve never liked the trees very much. All twisted and thorny, like we’d find Sleeping Beauty’s castle if we looked deep enough.”</p><p>“Maybe Robin knows something that you don’t,” she said, wriggling her eyebrows. Thomas chuckled, and shrugged, jumping gracefully over a fallen tree that Alison had to climb over. </p><p>“I’m sure there is much Robin knows that we don’t, but I would not necessarily want to ever find out what that is.”</p><p>On the border with Barclay’s fence, Thomas showed her what happened when the ghosts tried to cross the boundary. He disappeared walking in one direction and reappeared walking back, as though he’d just turned around. </p><p>“That’s weird to see,” she said. </p><p>“It’s – weird – to experience. Like a rush to the head and then you are back where you started.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, it was worth the trip. I spy some holly.”</p><p>There was a massive tangled bush of the stuff just inside the fence, and Alison worked at snipping a load off with the kitchen scissors she’d brought out. They were blunt as a butter knife but sort of did the job if she hacked at it. Thomas wandered about, peering into trees and chattering away about composing winter verses. <br/>It was nice, she realised. He was nice to talk to, when he wasn’t being overbearing, and he was happy in her company, which couldn’t be said for several of his housemates. </p><p>“Hello there,” he said suddenly, and Alison turned, pricking herself on the holly. </p><p>“Bollocks,” she muttered, sucking at her hand. Thomas was looking just beyond the clearing and she saw the back of the Captain just as he was marching away. </p><p>“I thought you said no one came out here,” she said, as Thomas turned to her with a faint frown. </p><p>“No one does, usually. I wondered why I hadn’t seen him for a few days.”</p><p>Alison held her breath to see if Thomas was going to mention the argument, but he just shook his head and went back to examining the trees. All of the ghosts were like that; as much as they annoyed each other, they seemed to close ranks when something important happened, and clammed up. Alison hadn’t even had a chance to speak to Kitty about what she knew; for once, her ghost bestie seemed to be holding back from telling her everything. </p><p>By the time she had collected enough holly – and only prickled herself three more times – it was almost evening, and they had to hurry back before it was so dark that she was likely to trip over a root and fall on her arse. At the front door, she turned to Thomas. </p><p>“Your turn tonight. Get everyone in the TV room in an hour, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, ducking his head shyly. “I had a wonderful afternoon, Alison. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you for your company,” she grinned. “Now go on. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Mike was in the kitchen making a start on the burgers when she found him. </p><p>“Good walk?” he asked over his shoulder. “Been quiet here. Not that it usually isn’t for me, but – you know what I mean.”</p><p>“I know,” she said, kissing his cheek. “We’re going to watch The Holiday tonight, for Thomas.”</p><p>Mike groaned and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Is this the last romance?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Alright. But I will fall asleep.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>As they sat around watching the film that night, Thomas, Kitty and Fanny completely rapt with attention, Alison took out the holly and the wire she had bought to make a wreath. The YouTube tutorial made it look really easy to do, but it definitely wasn’t. Robin was sat on the arm of the sofa watching her rather than the film, and Julian, Mike and Humphrey were fast asleep – a record number - but it was a nice evening. It would have been nicer if the Captain was there too, but of course he wasn’t. </p><p>Halfway through, Pat turned to her and eyed the wreath. </p><p>“You’d have been better off wearing gloves to do that,” he whispered. “Look at your hands.”</p><p>She gazed down at the scratches and grinned. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Still, will look good, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Smashing,” he said, a little sadly. </p><p>When the film ended, Alison herded everyone else from the room, and called Thomas back. He was full of exuberance, as usual.</p><p>“Such a charming love story!” he said. “Quite inspiring, really very enlightening.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad you liked it. And look, I made this for you.”</p><p>With the leftover holly, she had fashioned a very small wreath which she held out to him. </p><p>“We can hang it in your room.”</p><p>For a horrible moment, she genuinely thought he was going to cry. </p><p>“It’s wonderful. Thank you, Alison.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thomas is the hardest ghost for me to write as I don't really vibe with him. But once I realised the only present he'd ever really want is Alison's time, it was a lot easier to write this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 21st December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not going to stand up,” Humphrey said affably. “Bet you a quid.”</p><p>“Since when were you an architect?” Alison grumbled. “And anyway, you don’t have any money.”</p><p>“Got me there,” he chuckled. “Promise you I’m right though.”</p><p>Of course, he was right, like he was right about everything. Alison’s gingerbread masonry skills did leave a lot to be desired. She stepped back from the table and wiped the back of her hand over her face. It came away covered in icing sugar. </p><p>“Alright then, genius,” she said. “What do you suggest?”</p><p>Humphrey was eying the gingerbread disaster when Kitty and Thomas appeared in the doorway. </p><p>“Oh, how fun!” Kitty cried. “You’re so clever, Alison.”</p><p>“Don’t get carried away. What are you doing here? I thought it was Food Club?”</p><p>“It was,” Thomas said. “But Patrick didn’t seem much in the mood and the Captain didn’t come, so we broke up early.”</p><p>“Was Julian there?”</p><p>“Yes. He at least seems back to his usual self. For better or worse.”</p><p>“Well, that’s one problem sorted,” Alison said. Kitty was doing a good job of pretending that she was examining the gingerbread house, but she was also trying to make eye contact with Alison. Not very subtly. </p><p>“Since Food Club finished early, Thomas, would you like some extra audiobook time?” Alison said, thinking fast.</p><p>“Oh yes. Please. A thousand thank yous.”</p><p>She led him upstairs to the library and hooked her phone up to the speaker, then rushed back down to the kitchen. Kitty and Humphrey were discussing gingerbread logistics, quite intensely, though Kitty looked fit to burst. </p><p>“Humphrey, you can keep a secret, can’t you?” Kitty asked.</p><p>“Best secret keeper in the house. Why?”</p><p>Alison peered along the corridor and hurried to check Robin wasn’t hiding anywhere, then nodded. </p><p>“Well, I promised Pat I wouldn’t tell anyone exactly what happened, so I’m not going to,” Kitty said. “But this is your house. Alison, and I think you should know that <br/>they have had a terrible falling out.”</p><p>Alison sat down and pulled the house towards her. Humphrey was gazing at Kitty, an unreadable look on his usually cheerful face. </p><p>“I can’t say what they are quarrelling over, but Pat is very upset. I think the Captain is too. And – it’s terribly sad. For both of them. And it should be happy.”</p><p>Humphrey cleared his throat and glanced over at Alison. She wasn’t sure what he thought – if the idea that had crossed her mind had even briefly occurred to him at all – but he was so clever that he had to have some thoughts on the matter. </p><p>“Thanks for telling me, Kitty. And you’re right not to tell us anymore than that. You’re being a great friend to Pat.”</p><p>Kitty blushed, and before anyone else could find them conspiring, they went back to attempting to save the gingerbread house. </p><p>**</p><p>Once the wobbly house, stuck down to the chopping board with icing sugar so thick that they could use it to tar roads, was installed on the sideboard in the common room, Alison steeled herself and decided the time had come to at least look for the Captain. She hadn’t seen him in days, apart from that quick glimpse in the woodland when she was with Thomas, and although she couldn’t talk to him about what was going on, she could at least check on him. That was barely getting involved. </p><p>So she went on a hunt, started at the top of the house and worked her way down, and was only slightly surprised to find him out in the garden hovering around the place where the bomb had gone off almost a whole year before. She scooped up a basket of laundry and went out to him. </p><p>His hands were clasped behind his back, his stick under his arm, and from the hunch of his shoulders, he looked more miserable than he had in months.</p><p>“Hiya, Cap,” she said lightly. “Haven’t seen you for a few days.”</p><p>“Very busy, Alison. Very busy.”</p><p>“Fair enough. I have to hang up this washing. Want to chat?” </p><p>She waved her cunning prop at him. </p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“Okay. Will you join us for the film tonight? I know the last few haven’t been your thing, but I think you’ll like it. It’s Humphrey’s turn.”</p><p>His moustache twitched, and his hands flexed around his stick. </p><p>“I – perhaps. If I – finish – complete my duties.”</p><p>It wasn’t a promise, but it also wasn’t a refusal. By the time Alison made it to the washing line, he’d disappeared from the garden, as he was getting so good at doing, but later that evening, as the ghosts gathered in the TV room, the Captain slipped in too.</p><p>Alison saw Pat clock him, from his seat between Kitty and Mary, and she also saw the Captain very carefully Not Looking at Pat. </p><p>“Alright, gang. Glad everyone is here,” Alison said. “Tonight is Humphrey’s turn and the film is called The Lion In Winter. I’ve never seen it but it’s about an old king and his wife at Christmas and everyone says it’s really good.”</p><p>“What king?” Humphrey asked, his eyes shining. </p><p>“Uh – Henry the second.”</p><p>“Ooh, the Plantagenets,” Humphrey grinned. “They were an interesting bunch. Even weirder than us lot, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>To Humphrey’s delight, Fanny chuckled at his joke. </p><p>As the film started, Alison groaned. It looked <i>ancient</i>. But it warmed up, and for an old film, it was pretty funny. Mike fell asleep, of course, and Robin was picking at his furs, but all of the others seemed quite into it. </p><p>Then it got to a scene that she had not been expecting. Prince Richard and the king of France were alone in a room together, and as they talked – there was so much talking! – it became clear that they’d been having an affair. As the ghosts caught up and joined the dots, one by one, Alison heard Pat draw in a sharp breath and when the king reached out take Richard’s hand, Alison couldn’t help it. She stretched and pretending to snuggle on Mike’s shoulder, turned so that she could see the Captain. He was standing behind Julian’s armchair, his stick tight in his hands, and although she was sure it wasn’t possible, he looked grey, like all the colour had gone from his face. </p><p>Then the moment passed; he didn’t storm out, Kitty pressed Pat’s arm carefully, and the film carried on. </p><p>“That was great!” Humphrey said, as it came to an end. “Brilliant. I’d watch that again right now if I could.”</p><p>“What did everyone else think?” Alison asked, her fingers crossed in her pocket. </p><p>“I’ve seen it before,” Julian said. “Preferred Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lecter.” </p><p>“Who is the actor portraying Henry?” Fanny asked, her face a little flushed. “He was very – powerful.”</p><p>“Peter O’Toole,” Julian said. “Bit of a party animal by all accounts, we’d have got on very-”</p><p>“I thought Eleanor was wonderful,” Kitty added, her eyes shining. </p><p>As they chattered away, none of them – as Alison had hoped – had anything to say about Richard and the king. Nothing good, nothing bad. It was just normal for them now. </p><p>The Captain hadn’t said a word since he came into the room, and he didn’t contribute to the discussion, but in the half lit room, surrounded by the others chatting away, his eyes were on the back of Pat’s head. Alison willed Pat to turn around and see him, but he was looking down at his knees and Kitty’s hand where it was brushing against his own. </p><p>God, ghost romance was complicated. Like it was ever going to <i>not</i> be complicated. </p><p>Ghost romance. Two words she never thought she’d have to worry about.</p><p>When finally everyone began to drift out, the Captain was the first to leave, mumbling about going to bed. Humphrey glanced up and saw him leaving.</p><p>“Pat, will you drop me off in my room, mate?” he asked. </p><p>His room which happened to be next door to the Captain’s. </p><p>As Pat scooped him up into his arms, Humphrey winked at Alison and rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've never seen The Lion In Winter then I highly recommend it. It is absolutely something Humphrey would love and also had the added bonus of a perfect scene I could include to shake Cap up a bit. </p><p>The scene which left Cap so shooketh is linked here, in case you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBZG1obyR64</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 22nd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Alison had trundled the dinner plates down to the kitchen, and switched the radio on for Julian, it was already past midnight. Historical films were <i>long</i>. Mike obviously agreed; he had transferred himself from the sofa in the TV room to their bed, and was already passed out once again. </p><p>Alison leaned over him and kissed his temple, then settled in under the duvet, hugging her hot water bottle thoughtfully. There weren’t many days left until Christmas and she could really do with Pat and the Captain being back to normal. Well, maybe after this – if what she thought had happened actually had – they would have to create a new normal, or at least learn to live with each other. Then again, she might be completely wrong; she didn’t actually have much evidence that either of them had a crush on each other. She wasn’t even sure if the Captain knew how to have a crush. But based on what Kitty had said, and how they were avoiding each other; it just felt like she was right. </p><p>And if she was, then it would be very hard to live with either of them until they sorted themselves out. </p><p>It wasn’t her place to help them deal with it – Mike was right about that – but he didn’t have to cope with the unbearable tension, or see Pat’s sad face. Or the Captain’s, for that matter. </p><p>She tossed and turned, listening to the clock downstairs chime one o’clock and then half past, then two. The house was quiet, but she could go down to the kitchen and make a cup of tea, see if Julian was still up, or at least switch the radio off if he’d left it on. </p><p>She groped about for her dressing gown and slippers, shivering so much that she decided to take her hot water bottle with her, secured with the dressing gown belt. She didn’t wander about much at night; sleep usually came easily enough, and there was something a bit exciting about creeping about in the dark. No wonder Robin enjoyed it so much. </p><p>To get to the back stairs straight down to the kitchen, she had to go along the corridor where the Captain, Humphrey and Mary had their rooms. She didn’t even really think about it before she pushed the door open and started along it, the floorboards squeaking under her feet. But as she went past the Captain’s door, there was a soft murmur of voices that stopped as a particularly loud creak gave her presence away. She cringed and stood still, waiting to see if they’d start talking again, but there was nothing. </p><p>“Damn it,” she whispered, and made a big show of walking away as loudly as she could, making sure the door at the far end of the corridor slammed. </p><p>Someone had been in there talking to him and she could only hope it was the person that it needed to be. </p><p>In the kitchen, the radio was still playing, and Julian was slumped over the table, snoring his head off. Alison flicked the light on and he jerked awake, blinking<br/>
peevishly at her as she filled the kettle. </p><p>“Go to bed,” she said. “You’ll get a crick in your neck.”</p><p>“I don’t have muscles to crick,” he grumbled, but moved to do as he was told. “Why are you awake at this hour?”</p><p>“Can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Been there a few times. Next time, a gentler awakening would be appreciated.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>He muttered under his breath and swept out of the kitchen, and then she heard his voice in the passage outside. </p><p>“You awake too? Not like you.”</p><p>“No,” replied a voice that was, most certainly, Pat. Alison breathed in sharply, and crossed her fingers. </p><p>“Goodnight then,” Pat said, his voice getting closer to the kitchen. </p><p>And then he was there, hovering in the doorway, and Alison grinned. </p><p>“Hiya. Can’t sleep?” </p><p>“I wasn’t – I haven’t been to bed yet.”</p><p>She busied herself with making the tea, not wanting to scare him off if he had come to talk to her at last. </p><p>“What have you been up to?”</p><p>He didn’t reply straight away, and when she turned around, mug in hand, he’d already settled at the table and was looking at her over the top of his glasses. </p><p>“Alison, don’t pretend you don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t know what?” she asked, flopping into the other seat. </p><p>“Do you remember Claire and Sam’s wedding?” he asked, and a little part of her heart did a leap. </p><p>“Yep. What about it?”</p><p>“It got me thinking, at the time. And I suppose I’ve been thinking a long time. But when I were younger, there was – I think I was in love once. With a lad.”</p><p>Alison nodded and put her cup down on the table, hands wrapped around it. Holy <i>crap</i>, she’d been right the whole time. </p><p>“Nothing ever came of it,” he carried on, eyes on the table. “It wouldn’t back then, if you – I met Carol and I was very happy. I wouldn’t have changed Daley for the whole world.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He glanced up, studying her face carefully. She gave him an encouraging smile. </p><p>“Well, seeing that wedding and how smashing it was. And so normal. It made me think about that lad and the more I thought about it – the more I realised that maybe I felt the same. About someone else.”</p><p>She couldn’t help it as he paused, holding his breath. He was looking at her so desperately for something, and she didn’t know exactly what it was. She had to answer him.</p><p>“Someone else who lives here?” she ventured.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“You can say it, Pat. You can always say it to me.”</p><p>“I reckon you already know. And for a long time I thought, well what of it – I was pretty sure that he’s – well, gay – but I didn’t think he would ever go for a bloke like me. We’re dead and he’s so – and –”</p><p>More than anything, Alison wished she could reach out and hold his hand. He looked a bit small, hunched over at the table, like he was telling her something that was going to get him into trouble.</p><p>“Anyway, it all came to a head last week and that’s what we’ve been quarrelling about. I thought, well it’s Christmas, and it just – it was eating me up a bit.” His voice croaked, but he swallowed hard and carried on. “It was my fault. I pushed him too hard and he said – I don’t think he meant what he said.”</p><p>“Oh, Pat. What did he say?”</p><p>He shook his head violently. </p><p>“No, I’m not telling you. He didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to think badly of him.”</p><p>“Alright,” she said, soothingly. “So what – was that you in his room just now? Talking to him?”</p><p>His jaw twitched and he nodded.</p><p>“I just had to go in and say sorry. He’s been so mardy all week, and it’s my fault. I had to say sorry for saying the wrong thing. For ruining – we’ve been good mates lately. And I’ve ruined it.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. Maybe he just needs space, yeah? To think.”</p><p>“He did say sorry too,” Pat acknowledged, his fingers tracing the grain on the table. “You don’t think badly of me then?”</p><p>“I promise you, I never ever would. And no one else would either. Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“Thanks for listening. I’ve been talking to Kitty and she’s great but – I needed you to know.”</p><p>Out in the passage, the clock chimed half past two, and Pat started. He got to his feet and gave her a sheepish smile, pushing his glasses up his nose. </p><p>“I’ll let you be off to bed,” he said. “See you in the morning.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, picking up her mug and the hot water bottle. “It’s your turn for a film tomorrow – I mean, today. Later. You’re going to love it. It’s called Die Hard, and there’s a lot of explosions.”</p><p>“Sounds like my sort of thing,” he said, quirking his lips. “You haven’t missed a hit yet.”</p><p>As they made their way along the passage to the bottom of the stairs, Alison almost dropped her mug when the Captain loomed out of the darkness. </p><p>“Patrick – ah, Alison.”</p><p>“I’m off to bed,” she said, waving a hand and slipping past him. “Night night.”</p><p>She creaked up the stairs and the last thing she heard was the Captain saying, “I need to speak with you.”</p><p>Despite herself, her heart did a little flip. Well, she was an eternal optimist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luckily for me, I am bad at anticipating word length and this story is - THANKFULLY - only going to be around 16k after all. I say only, as though I didn't originally set out to write a 5k oneshot and leave it at that...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 23rd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the morning of the twenty-third, the atmosphere in the house was completely different. Die Hard had been a success and although the Captain hadn’t come to watch it, Pat was much happier than he had been. Whatever they’d talked about after she left them had done them a lot of good, and it showed in the other ghosts who had picked up on the clearing of the air as surely as they had been subdued by the dark mood.</p><p>“Alison, could I have a record on this morning?” Thomas asked her, the minute that she peeled her eyes open. “I feel like dancing.”</p><p>“Sure,” she said, rolling out of bed. Just as she was about to leave the room, there was a shout from outside, and she grinned. Rushing to the window, she saw the Captain there waiting for his run, as though nothing had happened. He was bouncing on his toes as she threw the window open. </p><p>“Come along, Alison!” he called. “No slacking just because it’s Christmas.”</p><p>She saw him off, then went to put on the record for Thomas. On the way downstairs, she heard the lovely sound of Robin cackling as he raced along the corridors, Mary and Kitty in pursuit and trying to explain to him that in hide and seek, he had to stay in one place. Humphrey was back at his music stand, reading a new page of his book which Julian must have set up for him. Julian himself, Pat and Fanny were arguing in the common room about something, but it sounded friendly enough. Alison’s heart was light as she made it to the front door just in time for Cap to fling himself through it. </p><p>“Shaved a second off,” she grinned. “Good job.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he preened, his hands on his knees. She wasn’t going to ask him if he was feeling better; the fact that he was here and talking to her was good enough. Pat would tell her or he wouldn’t, and although she was dying to know, the last thing she would do was make either of them uncomfortable. </p><p>“It’s your turn for a film tonight, Cap,” she said instead. “Will you come?”</p><p>“If it’s my turn, I suppose that I’ll have to,” he said, straightening his tie. Then his head cocked to one side as he tuned into the loud debate going on next door. </p><p>“I’m just – going to see what that lot are up to.”</p><p>“Sure. See you later.”</p><p>She made coffee and took it back upstairs. She stopped to turn a page for Humphrey, and replayed a song for Thomas, and then woke Mike up by plastering herself to his back. </p><p>“Good morning,” she sang in his ear. </p><p>“Morning,” he grumbled. “You’re in a good mood.”</p><p>“You have no idea, babe.”</p><p>The day passed noisily. </p><p>Really noisily. </p><p>Pat decided to run a last minute special Christmas Clothes Club and that ended up with Alison pulling up images of ugly sweaters on Google for the ghosts to judge. </p><p>“They’re hideous, every single one!” Fanny said. </p><p>“I dunno,” Pat grinned. “I’d wear one or two of ‘em. Ironic, like. That reindeer one with the glow in the dark nose is fun.”</p><p>“Me like reindeer,” Robin said. “Tasty.”</p><p>“That’s Rudolph,” Kitty gasped. “You can’t eat him.”</p><p>“Can if wanna.”</p><p>“Robin!”</p><p>After that, when Alison insisted she had to wrap a few last minute presents, she put a Christmas playlist on the speakers and banished the ghosts from the kitchen whilst she worked at the table. The music was loud, but she was in the mood for loud, and so it seemed were her housemates; when she went back upstairs to grab a box she had forgotten, most of them were gathered in the common room bouncing along manically to Kelly Clarkson. It had been a nice surprise, since the weddings started, to know that a lot of them seemed to enjoy music, and now seeing Mary and Kitty holding hands and jumping up and down, or Robin and Thomas freestyling in the middle of the room, was really something. The ones who weren’t dancing were still there, sitting around and chatting. Even Fanny hadn’t left. </p><p>Pat caught her eye over the Captain’s shoulder from where they were sitting next to one another, and winked. The bastard. He had to know the not knowing was killing her. </p><p>Her good mood that morning must have rubbed off on Mike, because when he came back from pulling a shift at the farm shop, he brought a steaming bag of Chinese takeaway for dinner. </p><p>“What’s the occasion?” she asked, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Why not? You seemed happier this morning and I guessed things were – back to normal?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she said, grabbing some plates from the cupboard. “Let’s just take it all upstairs and sort it out. The sooner we watch the film, the sooner we can – chill out together.”</p><p>Mike’s eyes widened, and she laughed, running up the stairs with the plates in her hands. He followed, carrying the bag. </p><p>“Film night starting in ten minutes!” Mike yelled. “All ghosts report in!”</p><p>Up in the TV room, they pulled the table away from the sofa so that they could arrange the buffet on it and have space to sit. The ghosts filed in and milled about, arguing. The usual seating arrangement was going to change if Mike and Alison sat on the floor, and of course that caused unnecessary drama. Eventually, Alison clapped her hands. </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough. Cap, sofa. It’s your night. Pat and Kitty, sofa. Mary, wooden chair. Julian, Fanny, armchairs. Humphrey, pick a lap. Robin, floor. Thomas, sit on an arm. If you argue, you’re out. Hurry up, my dinner is getting cold.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Pat said, giving her a mock salute, and they arranged themselves as instructed as Mike fiddled with the DVD player. </p><p>“Right. This film is called Joyeux Noël. It’s about a Christmas truce in the trenches in World War One. Not your war, Cap, I know but I thought you’d like it anyway. There will be subtitles so if you can’t read them fast enough, ask someone who can. But ask <i>quietly</i>.”</p><p>They all nodded. The Captain shifted in his seat, and out of the corner of her eye, Alison saw Pat nudge him. They shared a moment of eye contact, and then the Captain nodded, his eyes soft. </p><p>Alison decided to make Robin switch sides with her. No reason, apart in her new spot by Julian’s chair, she could see what the sofa-dwellers were up to without making it look like she was watching them. </p><p>And that turned out to be a good thing. The story was kind of intense, and as it played on, and there were battle scenes and deaths and characters dying – in a Christmas movie! – the Captain’s hands got tighter and tighter around his swagger stick, and Alison almost asked him if he wanted to switch it off. She cursed herself for not actually finding out what the film was about. </p><p>Then, just as she thought she had ruined the good mood for everyone, Pat subtly shifted in his seat and the little finger on his right hand brushed against the Captain’s knuckles. The Captain twitched and swallowed hard, glancing furtively about, then his left hand loosened on the stick and slid down to rest against Pat’s where their legs were touching. A moment later, when no one noticed, Pat hooked his little finger around the Captain’s. </p><p>And that was enough, it seemed, to soothe the Captain. Added to that, the rest of the ghosts behaved remarkably well; yes, both Mary and Robin nodded off, but the others watched the film with a rare quiet that almost bordered on respectful. Whether they were respecting the film’s content, or more likely the Captain himself, Alison was grateful for it. They never failed to surprise her, just when she thought that she knew them. </p><p>There was no dissection that night, once the film was over. The Captain was the first on his feet. </p><p>“Very – uh. Interesting. Thank you.”</p><p>He fled the room, and Pat said his goodnights, then went after him. The others drifted out; Kitty picked up Humphrey and held him close to her own face as she whispered to him, and Julian was smirking in a way that was far too knowing. </p><p>“Shall I clear up?” Mike asked, stretching out on the floor. </p><p>“Nah, I’ll do it,” Alison said, collecting up the containers and stuffing them into the carrier bag. “Want a cup of tea?”</p><p>“Nooo, I’m passing out. Like, right now.”</p><p>Alison skipped down to the kitchen and shoved the bag in the rubbish bin, flicking on the kettle. She didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but Pat and the Captain<br/>
had watched the film <i>holding hands</i>. Holding hands. </p><p>Holding hands!</p><p>It was a Christmas miracle. </p><p>On the way upstairs, she went into the library to switch off the mini-Christmas tree lights. She glanced out of the window and stopped in her tracks. Two shadows were under Humphrey’s tree. She pressed her face to the glass to block out the light, her eyes adjusting, and found herself looking at Pat and the Captain. They were standing closely together, half illuminated by the little rainbow lights that Kitty had liked so much. The Captain’s head was bowed, until Pat brought a hand up to rest on his chest. Then the other, hesitantly, came to rest on the Captain’s cheek. </p><p>The Captain’s shoulders dropped, and when Pat stood on his toes to kiss him, Alison looked away. Her face hurt so much from smiling it was like it would crack open, and she raced upstairs. </p><p>“Mike, it’s happening!”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Ghost love. Just in time for Christmas!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you feel like having your own dance party, this is what the gang are bopping to ;)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM2Fnp_qnE8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 24th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First thing on Christmas Eve, Alison slipped downstairs and placed her small pile of presents under the tree. </p>
<p>It wasn’t much, but each ghost had a little something she could open for them. Fanny’s photo frame had arrived in time to be wrapped. There was a crossword book for Robin, new books for Humphrey and Kitty that weren’t from the library, so they could have them in their rooms. A fake Moleskine for Thomas that Alison would write in for him. Second-hand DVD boxsets of the Fast and Furious for Pat, and The Pacific for the Captain. Julian had been difficult to find anything for, so he had a homemade coupon entitling him to ten hours of games on her phone, and the biggest present in the pile was a large stuffed Highland Cow that Alison thought Mary would like to have on her bed. </p>
<p>Fanny had asked if they could open presents at midnight, Christmas morning, as that was something she used to do, and Alison had agreed. It wasn’t like any of them had to be up early on Christmas morning to start cooking a massive dinner or anything. Besides, it was nice that Fanny wanted to share that tradition with them. </p>
<p>She made a coffee and went out of the front door. It was frosty, and the inch of water in the bottom of the broken fountain was frozen. The steam from her coffee rose in clouds and she cradled the mug against her chest, relishing the heat as it trickled through her. It was Christmas Eve and the weather was perfect, and the lights were perfect, and the tree was perfect, and her weird little family was happy. It was going to be a good day, no matter how rubbish the year had been. </p>
<p>“Alison!” </p>
<p>The Captain had popped through the door and was examining her from the doorstep. </p>
<p>“Hiya, Captain. Happy Christmas Eve.”</p>
<p>“Oh – er. Yes. What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p>“Just thinking,” she grinned. “How are you today?”</p>
<p>“Very well,” he said, too quickly, his eyes darting back towards the house. “Yes – er. Very well. Yes.”</p>
<p>She was sure that if he could, he’d be blushing. She didn’t want to torture him, so resisted the urge to question further – no matter how much fun that might be. </p>
<p>“Great,” she said instead. “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>He dropped to his starting position, watching her expectantly.</p>
<p>“Three, two, one – go!”</p>
<p>“For king and country!”</p>
<p>She watched him skid around the corner and chuckled, then went back inside. Pat was there in the entrance hall, leaning casually against the wall. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but he looked very pleased with himself. </p>
<p>“What did you do to him?” she asked. “He’s very flustered this morning.”</p>
<p>Pat didn’t reply. He just tilted his head towards the drawing room door, where there was a bunch of mistletoe hanging. She’d put it up there to trap Mike, but it seemed Pat had noticed the potential as well. </p>
<p>“You’re alright then,” she laughed. “Both of you.”</p>
<p>“More than alright. I’ll – catch you up. If you like.”</p>
<p>“I look forwards to it.”</p>
<p>Mike had one last extra shift at the farm shop to get to that morning, so Alison decided to catch a lift with him, treat herself to a fancy hot chocolate and walk back from the shop to make the most of the chilly weather. As they bundled up to leave, the ghosts were gathering in the drawing room. </p>
<p>“What are you up to, guys?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Special Food Club,” Pat said, and he was almost convincing except Julian and Robin were already hovering by the tree eying the pile of presents, watched eagerly by the others.</p>
<p>“If they’ve moved when I get back, Julian Fawcett, I will know about it,” she threatened. “They might be breakable. I don’t want you knocking the pile over.”</p>
<p>Julian pouted. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to-”</p>
<p>“Cap, you’re in charge,” Alison said, wrapping her scarf around her neck. “No nonsense. You’re like little kids, poking about.”</p>
<p>The Captain saluted as the others groaned. There’d be no chance of ‘poking about’ if he was explicitly told to stop them. Robin threw himself on the floor in something very close to a tantrum. Mary made a clucking noise and reached down to smooth his hair. </p>
<p>“That be enough of that,” she said softly. </p>
<p>Robin grumbled but sat up, and shuffled back to lean against the sofa, his head on her knee. None of the ghosts reacted at all to the little moment of affection, but Alison turned away, her mouth hanging open. Just how much <i>had</i> she been missing lately? </p>
<p>God, she needed to pay more attention. </p>
<p>**<br/>The walk back from the shop took way longer than she thought it would; Barclay caught her out on the road and dragged her in for a cup of mulled wine. When she finally got back, the ghosts had long scattered. Remembering their dance party from the day before, she set the Christmas playlist going again from every speaker in the house – very loudly – and took herself off for a shower and some warm pyjamas, then set to wandering around the house for a bit. </p>
<p>Kitty, Mary, Robin and Thomas were playing hide and seek, and when Kitty ran past her, giggling, Alison was overjoyed to see that she was carrying Humphrey. It seemed her efforts to make the gang involve him more were paying off. </p>
<p>Pat and the Captain were nowhere to be found – and she was not going to seek them out, no way – but Fanny and Julian were in the kitchen. He’d switched off the speaker and turned on the radio, and another old Carols from Kings concert was playing. Fanny was sat at the table, her eyes closed and hands clasped before her, as she swayed ever so slightly from side to side. Julian had a week old newspaper in front of him. He’d been practicing and could turn the pages now with a little bit of effort. </p>
<p>“If you like these concerts, Fanny, I think there’s a new one on TV today. Do you want to watch it?” Alison asked. </p>
<p>“If it doesn’t interrupt Mary’s turn for a film then yes. I’d like it very much.”</p>
<p>“We can watch the film after, it’s fine. Especially if we’re staying up until midnight anyway.”</p>
<p>Alison hadn’t expected most of the ghosts to be interested in a carol concert, but when she put the TV on, Kitty, Mary and Thomas came to see what was going on and ended up sitting down too. </p>
<p>“Such a beautiful church!” Kitty said. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>“Uh – Cambridge? Or Oxford. One of the posh universities. Fanny, is the volume alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>As the first song started, the gravel outside crunched and Alison went down to find Mike struggling through the door with a massive tote bag. </p>
<p>“What’s all that?” she asked, taking it from him. </p>
<p>“Freebies. Just get chucked otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” she said, poking through the bag. There was a lot of veg, but also a whole turkey crown and a bunch of pigs in blankets. And an entire Christmas pudding.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have room in the freezer for this lot,” she said, putting the bag down and pulling him into her arms. His hands were frozen, but the mistletoe was <br/>right there above the common room door. </p>
<p>“Knew that you’d put that there for a reason,” he grinned, as she leaned in for a kiss. “Mm, you’re nice and warm.”</p>
<p>“Keep those hands to yourself,” she mumbled against his lips, then shrieked when, of course, he shoved them up her pyjama top. “You’re a bastard!”</p>
<p>“You kissed me,” he reminded her, then picked up the bag. “Come on. Freezer Tetris. We got this.”</p>
<p>Try as they might, the last tray of pigs in blankets just wouldn’t fit, so Alison tossed them in the oven for dinner and went up to check on the ghosts. It was only a bit of a surprise to find that all of them had gravitated to the TV room. As she breezed in, she clocked Pat and the Captain standing behind the sofa, their hands once again joined, little fingers hooked around each other’s. The Captain twitched and shot her a look over his shoulder, but Pat held on fast, giving him a soft look. The Captain swallowed, nodded, and – most importantly – didn’t let go. </p>
<p>“This is wonderful,” Thomas said quietly, when Alison dropped into the seat next to him. “Such beautiful music.”</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad.”</p>
<p>It made sense to just go straight onto the film after, seeing as they were all there anyway. Mike brought up the plate of pigs in blankets and Alison got to her feet. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s time for the last film. Mary, we’ve got the nativity story for you. I thought you’d like something traditional and it’s good for Christmas Eve, I reckon.”</p>
<p>Mary beamed at her.</p>
<p>“I dids always enjoy the story of the Christ child,” she said. ‘Twas my favourite day in the church.”</p>
<p>It certainly wasn’t Julian’s thing, or possibly even Pat’s or the Captain’s – and definitely not Robin’s – but the four of them behaved very well for the length of the film. Mike focused on his dinner and only glanced up occasionally at the screen, and Alison spent the time watching the others and wondering if she’d ever imagine they would all end up here. She wasn’t even sad that they wouldn’t be able to see family and friends at Christmas and it was because she had family and friends here. Even Mike, who only knew the ghosts through her, wasn’t sad about spending the day quietly. </p>
<p>Robin was tracing patterns on the floorboards, leaning against Mary’s knee as she brushed gentle fingertips over his hair. Kitty was holding Humphrey, the both of them glued to the screen, and on Kitty’s other side, Fanny was smiling. She’d been smiling all day, on and off, and wasn’t that a funny thing? Julian was miles away, but he was also there in the room with them, when he could so easily not be. Thomas, on the edge of his seat, gave the story more of himself than Alison ever thought he would, and she knew that if she turned her head just a little bit, Pat and the Captain were still stood close together, their hands brushing together and the Captain still blushing. And when the film finished and they’d argued and talked their way through it, she could lead them downstairs and give them all the little presents that she’d picked out. That felt pretty Christmassy to her, no matter what else had happened. </p>
<p>This funny little group of oddballs had ended up meaning more to her than she could possibly say. So when Mike looked over at her and asked in a whisper if she was crying because Oscar Isaac was too hot to look at, she cuffed him gently around the ear and leaned into him. </p>
<p>He knew exactly why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this ended up being way longer than I ever intended it to be, but I'm glad that so many of you seemed to enjoy it :)</p>
<p>Enjoy it for exactly 30 hours before it becomes a total AU ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>